Demon's Light
by DarkraiMephiles
Summary: This is the story of how the evilest mon in the Digital World became the digital partners of one girl. Read as she and her friends explore the digital world and help stop a new evil alliance of Apocalymon and Bagramon. LilithmonXBeelzemon and many more couples.
1. Characters

Midna Horis  
>Partner: WhiteImpmon &amp; BlackAgumon<br>Age: 19

William Mioki

Partner: MagnaDevimon

Age: 17

Breanna Namaki

Partner: Mervamon

Age: 17

Matt Smith

Partner: Clockmon

Age: 1000

Tommy Mioki

Partner: Piedmon

Age: 19

Tony Harris

Partner: Patamon & Armodilomon

Age: 16

Aaron Wallace  
>Partner: Demidevimon<br>Age: 19

Main: Azurais ( Aura ) Horis ( Midna's twin sister)

Partners: (Pride)Lucemon Chaos Mode, (Envy)Leviamon, (Wrath)Daemon, (Sloth)Belphemon ( Rage and Sleep mode), (Greed)Barbamon, (Gluttony)Beelzemon( normal and Blast mode), (Lust)Lilithmon.  
>Age: 19<p>

Zoe Takiri

Partner: BlackLeomon

Age: 18

You can join in if you want! I want only 5 more people.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the human world. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. My sister was being chased by her boyfriend. I sighed and looked at the clouds. My name is Azurais Horis, but my sister and friends call me Aura. I watched as the clouds few over head. Suddenly the sky turned into some sort of green data field. " Whats up with the sky? It looks like one of those digital grids from Tron." my sister, Midna Horis, said as she looked at the sky. My friends, William Mioki, Breanna Namiki, Matt Smith, Tommy Mioki, Zoe Takiri, Aaron Wallace, and Tony Harris, looked up and they screamed. " Why do I have the feeling my life is going to now change forever?" I said to myself. Suddenly out of the Digi-Grid fell seventeen eggs. Seven fell infrount of me. Two infrount of Midnia. One fell infrount of William, Breanna, Matt, Tommy, Aaron, and Zoe. The last two fell on top of Tony. I picked up the closest eggs to me that had a strange yellow and green crest on them. I could see small words on the rim of the crests that said Gluttony on the yellow crest, and Lust on the green crest. " Amazing." Zoe said as she picked up her egg. It didn't have a crest on it. " Hey thats strange. One is like that glowing green one but white for me Aura." Midna said and looked at the first egg that appeared for her. I noted that the other eggs had similar crests on them. The Digi-Grid vanished and small rectangles fell from the sky. I caught mine alone with the others. Mine was midnight violet with blue bat wings on the corners. It had a black "A" on it and looked pretty cool. Midna's was black with white dove feathers covering it. William had a midnight purple digivice covered in red bat wings. Zoe's digivice was light grey. The others were plain white with a crest of light on them. As night rolled in somehow everyone got a ride home.

When I arrived at my home I went up to my room with all seven eggs in my gym bag. Once I closed the door I set the bag on my bed. I took out the first egg. It was black and white with a red seal on it that read Pride. I set this down on my bed. The second egg was red with a green stripe on it. Out of the stripe were small green triangles. On the top of the stripe was a blue seal that read Envy. The third egg was red with black bat marks all over. Its crest was orange and read Wrath. The fourth egg was grey with purple spots and an indigo seal on it that read Sloth. The next egg was green with red spots a blue lines around the middle. This one had a purple crest that read Greed. The second to last egg was black with large purple spots. The crest was yellow and read Gluttony. The last egg looked similar to the egg before it. Black with light purple spots. The crest was green and said Lust. I stared at the eggs for what seemed like hours.  
>It was now midnight. I heard a voice. " Please. For whoever is listening. Watch over these digieggs. They will grow and become very powerful. * heavy breathing* Please look out for these digimon. They have no mental connection so they aren't family blood. * grunts and hears someone saying Master they are inside the castle* My time is up. Please look out for them. All of them." * Transmission ends* I snapped awake hearing a crack. I looked up and saw that the first egg had hatched. Infrount of me was a small purple ball with black eyes. " Hello little guy! I guess your my little Kiimon?" I said and scratched his left ear. He giggled a little bit at me doing that when I heard a small crying sound. Midna burst into my room holding two digimon. The first one looked like Kiimon but it was Grey with Red eyes. The second was White with black eyes and both were crying. " Aura please help me! Your way better with kids." Midna said and thrust the digimon into my arms. Kiimon looked at that new comers with delight. He hoped down and looked at his crying twin sister. " Kii? Mon!( Hi! Want to play?)" Kiimon wanting to play. I scratched behind his ear and he giggled. Suddenly I heard a new noise. I looked on my bed and saw a Puttimon trying to be brave. I set the WhiteKiimon and the Animon down and looked at the cute little angel. "Hi little guy! * scratches area in-between his wings* Your just as cute as Kiimon." I said softly because the others were fast asleep. The Puttimon flew onto my head and giggled lightly. He then started to glow and digivolved into Cupimon. " Hiya!" was all Cupimon said before he was teleported away. After the next few days I found out that the other digieggs had hatched and digivolved into their In-Training forms and were teleported back to the digital world.<p>

It had been three days or three years in the digital world since the disappearance of the digimon. I was hanging out with some friends when I was sucked into a portal. When I landed I was in some kind of dark city. It was full of Demon and Virus type digimon. My digivice started to beep so I took it out. It was glowing and a compass was highlighted and pointed to the north. I started walking and came to a set of stairs. " None shall pass by order of the Seven Great Demon Lords." A Magnadevimon said and blocked my way. " Magnadevimon let her pass. She is with me and DemiDevimon." someone said. I whipped around to see William standing there with a light shining behind him. " I'm sorry my tamer. I had no idea. You may pass girl." Magnadevimon said and walked after me and William. We entered a strange castle that had a great view. " So... Aqua how are you in the Digital World?" William asked as we headed towards the thrown room. " A portal opened and sucked me in and here I am. Also my digivice started to react. I think my digimon is here." I said calmly. When we reached the thrown room Magnadevimon bowed down to seven dark/ demon type digimon. I started to shake at the sight of them. Then my digivice glowed blindingly. When the light stopped it had taken on a new form and look. It looked like a D-Tector but was black and violet. It had the seven symbols that were on the digieggs I had gotten three years ago. I was surprised. Then I looked up and gasped. In front of me were the most evil digimon group in the world. The Demon Lords. "Magnadevimon, who are these children?" the leader of the seven said. He was rather odd. He was half angel half demon. " Lord Lucemon the boy is my tamer, William Mioki. The girl is a friend of his." Magnadevimon said coldly. I shuddered as the large sleeping digimon's eyes opened and looked at me. I then noted strange marks on his face. " Her name is Azurais Horis, she prefers to be called Aura. She has a digivice but no partner." the digimon said in a sleepy voice. He looked at the others and looked at the only girl in the group. She handed him a mirror and he saw tire marks on his forehead, and face. He growled and started to glow. " Great job Beelzemon. You got Belphemon mad." The leader of the group said to the digimon next to him but there was only a cloud of what once was there. " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BELPH! I'M INNOCENT! IT WAS DAEMON! HE WENT ON A JOY RIDE WITH BEHEMOTH AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEN!" someone yelled from very far away. I looked at William and he was on the floor laughing. I started to growl and gave him my " stop before I beat you to a pulp" look. He saw this and got up immediately. " Oh * heavy breathing * man... I lost him in Misty Forest." someone said behind me as a door slammed shut.

~ _To be continued in next chapter ~_

Yes first chapter is done!

Aura: Wow DM. You take my partners away from me. Just wow.

Hey I had to, and besides its funner seeing you go through all this to get them.  
>Lucemon: Again I ask. WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A SOFT SPOT!?<br>Beelzemon: Oh hush up you big sissy. At least Lilith doesn't know about them. Then we would be dead.  
>* Beelzemon and Lucemon shudder at the thought*<p>

I'm still trying to get over the injuries she gave me for making a clone of her.  
>Lilithmon: It was your own fault and you know it.<p>

Person that inspired William: Umm Hey? Toki here! And I just wanted to be here.  
>Midnia: Toki!? GET OUT BEFORE I SEND EARLMON AFTER YOU!?<br>* Toki hits the hills *  
>Nice one.<p>

Midnia: Thx * winks *  
>Well hope you loved reading this. Toki, and Midnia are from DragonPals so go check it out.<p>

Toki: AND JOIN THE EXILE GUILD LEAD BY XNATSUX  
>* portal opens and a white seraphimon appears and used Ray of The End on Toki *<br>Ok now that he is done. R&R and keep waiting for the next chapter!

* peace sigh * DM IS OUT! PEACE!


End file.
